There'll Always Be Love
by happygirl57
Summary: James doesn't believe in love. At least not the romantic type. How could he? His own parents led broken lives. Can Kendall and Jo prove to him that love is the one thing that will always exist? NO SLASH, just friendship. Kendall/Jo


**AN: Okay, so this was supposed to be up Wednesday which was both Kendall Schmidt's and Katelyn Tarver's birthday. But, I didn't get to finish. I'm really proud of this though. I'm trying out a new couple and though I'll never stop shipping Lomille, I also love Kendall and Jo together. I would love to know I did justice to them. **

**AN: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

><p>"James, are you sure I look okay? Tonight needs to be <em>perfect<em>," Kendall questions him, fussing with his tie and fidgeting from standing in one place for too long.

"You look fine, buddy, I picked out your clothes after all. But, I still look better than you," James looks up from the magazine he was looking at and smirks. It was true though. Kendall was dressed in washed black skinny jeans, a deep, dark red button down, a skinny black tie, and of course, black Vans. "Why are you so nervous anyways? It's just a date, man. Unless of course…" James trails off, his smirk becoming more mischievous and wider by the second.

Kendall throws a horrified look in his direction. "Nothing like that you pervert. Isn't it enough that I want to look presentable in front of my girlfriend?" But not even Kendall can stop a blush from dusting his cheeks a pale pink and a shy smile from forming on his lips.

"Awww, is someone a little embarrassed?" James coos, just lightly pinching Kendall's cheeks.

"Cut it out, dude. No, I'm serious. Do I look good?" Kendall asks, gesturing towards his outfit.

"You look awesome, dude. Jo's gonna love it."

"You think so?" Kendall asks nervously, playing with his tie.

"I know so. You never told me why you're so nervous anyways. If it's not because of… that, then why?" James inquires, raising an eyebrow.

Kendall laughs quietly to himself. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. _Later._" He emphasizes, indicating that he had no intention of telling James anytime soon. He turns on his heel, ready to leave the room.

"Dude, come on. What happened to telling bros everything?" James whines, grabbing Kendall's right wrist, causing Kendall to turn back around. "Come on, pleeeease?" James begs.

Kendall huffs and sits down next to James on the twin sized bed. He looks down, suddenly fascinated in his fingers which are twirling around each other. "I'm-," he pauses, taking in a deep breath, "I'm going to tell her that I love her."

Suddenly James' face drops, his lips forming a scowl. "Love?" he scoffed, "There's no such thing as love."

"James, you know that that's not true."

"I know there isn't. If there was, then my parents would have stayed together." James blows out, his breath causing his bangs to fly up and then flop back over his eyes.

Kendall affectionately rubs his shoulders and he wrapped an arm around his brother. "James, there is such thing. I love you, so do your parents, Logan and Carlos and so many other people. They all care about you, they love you. Hell, even Gustavo does."

"That's a different love. That's the kind I believe in only because of you guys. But, I'm talking about a romantic kind of love. Like I said before, if there was, then my parents would still be in love." James puts air quotes around the word love and sighs heavily. He leans forward, rubbing his middle fingers and index fingers against his temples.

Kendall squeezes his shoulder. "I know it sucks that it didn't work out for your parents. But maybe, they just weren't meant to be. Just because your parents don't love each other anymore, doesn't mean that it's impossible to find love. There are so many people out there who didn't have love to work out for them, but then there are so many more out there that did. And watch buddy, one day you'll find a wonderful girl who loves you for who you are not who your parents were. You have to believe that James, you can never stop believing, okay?" Kendall scoots over and wraps James into a hug. A few tears leak out of James' eyes which he is quick to brush away.

"When did you become such a sap, Kendall?" he asks humorlessly. Even he can't joke around right now.

"I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth."

"I'm scared, Kendall. I don't know if I can believe you. What if love is some lie, a façade? What if the same thing happens to me that happened to my parents? Then what, Kendall? I couldn't live with myself if that happened." James lets a few more tear slip, but wipes them away before they can ruin Kendall's shirt.

"Shhhh. Buddy, it won't and do you know why?" he asks, and then answering himself when James shakes his head, "Because you are not your parents and you won't make the same mistakes that you did. You're going to be able to find a lucky girl who will love you and you will love her just as much."

"Okay," he whispers quietly, not believing Kendall entirely. "I don't know what to think right now. I'm- I'm going to go take a walk or something to clear my head. I need to be alone." James stands up, grabs his coat and begins to walk over to the door when stops and looks over his shoulder. "Oh and have fun on your date tonight. I may not believe in love, but I do believe that you and Jo have something special, something I've never seen before, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Make sure you stay safe, okay?" Kendall nods, smiling sadly as he watches the tall figure retreat into the hallway.

Then, he chuckles when he hears, "Okay Mother!"

James would begin to believe, he would make sure of it. He had to, love was something everyone needed, something that could make everyone happy. Including James.

* * *

><p>Kendall rushes downstairs as soon as he hears the doorbell ring. His dirty blonde locks fall over his crystal green orbs and he jumps down the stairs excitedly. He can't help but be nervous, butterflies are beginning to flutter in his stomach.<p>

The apartment is eerily quiet, very unusual for the residents at 2J. Then he remembers that Logan was at some math lecture and Carlos was out on a date at the movies. Katie and his mom were out shopping, because his mom insisted that she had to "bond" with her daughter. Of course Katie didn't agree to go with her until Kendall offered her twenty dollars to go and make their mom happy.

He swung open the door to reveal a stunning Jo. She's wearing a flowing sleeveless pale pink dress that lands a few inches above her knees, and around her neck are a few necklaces. Her flawlessly curled hair is half down and half up. She's biting her bottom lip uncomfortably as she watches Kendall's eyes roam her body. His mouth is agape, staring at her as if she was about to disappear into thin air.

"Kendall, are you alright?" Jo whispers, silently laughing.

Kendall jolts from his fantasy, unreasonable thoughts running through his mind. "What? Yeah, of course," he tells her almost tripping over his own feet. For support he leans against the wall, motioning Jo to come in.

Jo, uncertain, asked once more just to be sure. "Are you sure? You don't look like you are." She walks in.

Kendall, after regaining his balance walks over her and takes both her hands into his, intertwining their fingers lovingly. He leans in, his lips just faintly grazing the outer shell of her ear as he whispers, "You look beautiful."

Jo giggles. "Thank you. You look good, too."

Kendall, not being able to resist her beauty, slowly moves up, kissing the shell of her ear, nibbling on it gently. Jo, laughing pulls away before he can get carried away. "So… where are we going?"

Kendall laughs, wrapping an arm around her. "You'll find out when we get there." He chuckles, knowing how impatient she was when it came to these types of situations.

"Kendaaaaall! Tell me," she pouts. She honestly does love all his surprises but it was so much fun annoying him that she's couldn't stop herself.

"Turn around," he orders. Willingly she turns around, expecting what's about to happen. Just as she guessed, he lowers one of James' purple bandanas over her eyes and ties it behind her head. "Come on, I have a lot planned for tonight." He guides her, his hand rested on the small of her back as they both work their way to exit 2J.

They're back at the apartment now, cuddled up on the bright orange couch watching a movie. But, neither of them is interested. Kendal has been trying to tell her that he loves her all night long, but the words just don't seem to come out. He keeps thinking back to his conversation with James. There was such thing as love, he was sure of it, but how was he supposed to make James see that?

Jo is starting to worry about Kendall, he was so into their night alone in the beginning but as the night progressed, he began to seem more and more distant. Was he getting tired of her? She looks up her chocolate brown eyes meeting the bottom of Kendall's chin. "Hey. Are you okay?" she asks softly as she reaches up and cups his cheek in her hand. She brings his flawless face down so they are eye to eye. "Please tell me. Are you getting bored of me?" she asks only half joking.

"Never," Kendall replies without any hesitation.

A small smile graces her lips. "Then what, Kendall? You seem so… off tonight."

Kendall sighs deeply. He had been telling her that he was fine all night, but maybe he needed to talk it out. His conversation with James was really starting to bug him. "You know how I was supposed to come pick you up, right?" he asks as Jo nods. Originally the plan was for Kendall to pick up Jo, but her eagerness got to her that she came to his apartment after he was over fifteen minutes late.

"Yeah, and?" she presses gently. She could see that whatever he was worried about, it was bothering him a lot. She could see it in his eyes.

"I was actually getting ready and then somehow I started to talk to James about love, atleast the romantic type and he said he didn't believe in it," he sighs, frustrated. Why couldn't James have just agreed with him when it came to love? Wouldn't it make everything so much easier? Now he couldn't even muster up the courage to tell Jo what he had initially wanted to tell her.

Jo, confused and shocked at the same time asked, "He doesn't?"

"No, because he usually doesn't see happy couples. I mean my dad died when I was little and Logan's parents aren't exactly the friendliest people, but Carlos' parents are the only exception. But that's not enough to make him have hope. His own parents divorced when he was still in elementary school."

"Kendall, he'll start to believe, I can promise you that," Jo replies firmly.

"How do you know, Jo? What if that doesn't happen?"

"Because Kendall, I began to believe. I was the same exact way as James when I was younger. My parents divorced and I was convinced that there wasn't such thing as love. It was that way for so long. _So long._ It was up until I met you. I love you Kendall," Kendall," she whispers, cradling his delicate face in his face.

Kendall leans in and kisses her square on the lips. She had accomplished what he had been trying to do all night in just a matter of seconds. "I believe you," he whispers into her ear, his cool breath sending shivers down her back. "I love you, too. I've been trying to say that all night." He sighs and leans in to kiss her again before pulling away and taking out something from behind his back.

"Kendall?" she laughs, taking the long velvet box from his hands, "What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" he asks, watching her expression change as she open the box.

"Kendall," she breathes, "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to do all this."

"Shhh," he hushes her, placing a finger on her pink lips, "I wanted to. Now, turn around."

She willingly turns around to she's facing away from him. Kendall slowly takes the beautiful silver locket out of it's box and slips it around her neck. The chain is cold on her neck, but she could care less. She turns around again so that facing him once more.

"Read the back and then open it," Kendall orders gently.

She flips the locket over, shifting the delicate locket from one hand to another. On the back is engraved.

_Jo,_

_I'll love you forever and always._

_~Kendall_

She smiles widely at him before opening it. Inside, there is a picture of them in downtown LA with their arms around each other, their eyes locked. They seem as if they're in their own little world despite all the flashing lights and people of the city behind them. Love. It was true love. Love that couldn't be broken no matter what.

"I love it, Kendall. Thank you." She leans in and captures him in a tight embrace which he gladly returns. Then their eyes lock as they did in the picture, brown meets green briefly before their lips attach, and their eyes close. Their lips love in sync with each other, soft but passionate, it was perfect. They part, breathless.

"I love you, Jo, so much." Kendall whispers, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you, too, Kendall."

Jo cuddles up next to Kendall's side and though it wasn't their intention, both fell fast asleep.

A half an hour later, James returns, walking in on a sleeping Kendall and Jo. He stands in front of them, smiling softly. They were something special, even he had to admit that. He noticed the locket that was still around Jo's neck. Faintly, he could make out the word _love_. They were in love, they had always been, and now it was out in the open. He grabs a fleece blanket and throws it over them. They looked so… perfect. Their arms were around each other, neither one looking as if they wanted to let go anytime soon. He smiles wider and leaves the apartment wanting them to be alone when they both woke up.

_Maybe there was such thing as love._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I really do want to know it I do justice to them because I plan on starting a story for them in the future. I thought I did pretty well but I would love to know what you guys think. <strong>

**So review?**_  
><em>


End file.
